


A Disturbed Night

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Naomi calls the loft after midnight...





	A Disturbed Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2918 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'after midnight'

A Disturbed Night

by Bluewolf

It had been a busy day, and both Jim and Blair had fallen asleep on the couch, Jim in the middle of the TV programme about the Amazon, Blair just a few minutes before it ended. The sound of the phone ringing woke them; Jim reached for it first.

"Ellison."

"Jim, I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm at the airport and there aren't any cabs."

"Naomi? Okay, I'll be there in twenty. You were planning on coming here?"

"I... I wasn't sure. It's after midnight, and I didn't really want to disturb you; I should have been in Cascade by eight, but my plane was badly delayed, and like I said, there aren't any cabs, probably because the last plane was due to land at ten."

"Okay, see you in twenty."

Blair blinked still-sleepy eyes at Jim. "Naomi?"

"Her plane was delayed and she's just landed." Jim tossed Blair his coat and shrugged into his own. "I assume you're coming with me?"

"To pick her up? God, yes! Where is she staying?"

"Here, of course." Jim shut and locked the door. "What, do you think I'd dump her in a hotel at this time of night?"

They hurried down the stair and over to the truck; Jim set off just inside the speed limit.

***

There were several people in the reception area when they reached the airport. One or two looked as if they were resigned to staying there until morning. One or two looked as if they were waiting for someone to come and fetch them.

Naomi was sitting, two cases beside her, fairly near the entrance. Blair crossed straight to her and caught her in a tight hug; and was horrified by her yelp of pain.

He stepped back. "Naomi?"

"I'll tell you... when... Jim, you really mean it? I can stay with you?"

"Of course you can! Unless... The way you yelped there... wouldn't we be better taking you to the emergency department at Cascade General?"

"I've seen a doctor. It's nothing serious."

Jim looked doubtful, but he took one of Naomi's cases while Blair took the other, and Naomi followed them out to the truck.

They put the cases in the bed of the truck, helped Naomi in; Blair settled between her and the door while Jim settled in the driver's seat and set off.

***

In the loft, they settled Naomi in the armchair. Jim went to the kitchen to make tea for her, while Blair went into his room and put clean sheets on the bed.

"Now," Jim said when Blair rejoined Naomi and he took the three mugs of chamomile tea out to them, "what happened to you?"

A tear ran down her face.

Blair stiffened. "Murray?"

She nodded. "He... he turned out to have a nasty temper."

"He hit you?" Jim said.

"The first time... he was very apologetic, and I let it go. But three days ago he hit me again. Several times. That was too much. I pretended to let it go again, and when he went off to work I packed my things and left.

"I went to see a doctor in Tampa and had a night in hospital, but it's just pretty severe bruising - there's nothing broken."

"Did you report it to the authorities?" Jim asked.

She shook her head. "Jim, you know how I feel about cops in general. I've learned to respect the Major Crime detectives here, but... No, I've escaped from him and I won't be going back to Orlando - ever."

"Naomi, if you report it you might save someone else from this guy's fists," Jim said.

"Jim, if I report it I'd have to go back to give evidence against him, and I never want to see him again."

"All right, I hear that." Jim gave Naomi one of her standard answers. There was a thoughtful look on his face. "Will you tell me his full name, and his address?"

"Are you meaning to tell the Orlando police?"

"No, Naomi. I understand your reasoning, and I respect it. It's just... well, curiosity."

Blair breathed, "If she won't tell you, I can."

But she gave Jim the information.

She finished her tea, and headed off to bed, leaving Jim and Blair in the living room.

"What's in your mind?" Blair asked softly

Jim's smile was almost fiendish. "I doubt Naomi would be happy if she knew... but I've got a friend in Florida who owes me, and if I give him this guy's name and address... Let's just say Murray will think twice before he lifts a fist to anyone else. Now, it's late - let's get to bed."

He helped Blair make up a bed on the couch, checked that the door was locked, and headed up the stairs to his bed.

Of one thing he was certain; they would keep Naomi at the loft until she was fully recovered.


End file.
